Unexpectedly Perfect
by Impossible Oswin
Summary: Molly Hooper was in need of a change. And a bow-tie-wearing, time-traveling alien with a fez, though unexpected, may have been just the change she was in need of.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But you probably already knew that. **

Molly Hooper was in need.

Of what, exactly, she didn't know. But she knew that something wasn't right. She had begun to undertake the realization that, quite often, she found herself feeling sad. Really sad.

It was understandable, of course. For one thing, the woman worked in a morgue. But still.

She'd been hung up on a man who'd been so completely blind to her love that, more often than not, he'd addressed her by the name of his _male_ flatmate. Then her ex-boyfriend had turned out to be an insane murdering liar, followed by the realization that her fiance (ex-fiance, now) was quite possibly the stupidest man she had ever met.

Molly was beginning to feel like she had become a side character of her own novel.

Molly Hooper was in need of a change.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Five times.

Molly's doorbell never rang. It was understandable. She didn't have anyone to visit her. Occasionally she received a package from a relative, or a door-to-door salesman. But that was it. Her only friends had never even been to her apartment.

So when it sounded, five times, each with increasing urgency, she had utterly no idea who could possibly be behind that wall.

_Ding-dong,_ it rang. _Ding-dong. Ding-dong-ding-dong. DIIING-DOOONG. _

Molly took a breath and neared the door. It seemed as though all knowledge of social interaction had flown out of her mind as she placed her hand on the knob. Her other arm dangled to the side. For a brief moment, she considered placing it on her hip before discarding the thought.

_For goodness' sake, Molly Hooper, _she thought to herself. _Should this really be this hard? You're not entirely _this _socially awkward. You don't even know who's at the door._

It rang again, even more frantically. _DING-DONG-DING-DONG-DING-_

After a moment's hesitation, Molly pasted on a smile and threw the door open.

There was a man standing at her doorstep.

The man was stark naked.

Well, stark naked but for the fez that he held beneath his waist in an attempt to scrape up some sort of dignity.

Molly's smile fell and she gave a yelp, slamming the door shut as the man shouted, "Wait, don-!"

She turned her back to the shut door, mortified.

"Well," she muttered. "That's certainly the last time I plan on doing that ever again."

The man banged on the door again. "Hello? Are you still in there?"

Molly's breath hitched as she turned around.

"I'm in sort of a bit of trouble, here." The voice sounded from outside. Molly remained silent. "If you could just let me in, I - I promise I'm not creepy. Though, I guess that's something a bit of a creeper would say. Right... Not helping. You know, I understand this is all a bit... Unexpected, but if you could just -"

Molly opened the door a crack, being sure to slide the lock chain into place.

"Why are you naked?!" She blurted in a whisper.

The man blinked. He had a funny face and a big mop of brown hair pushed to the side. His excess of chin made up for the absence of eyebrows. _Not unattractive, though, strangely,_ Molly remarked silently.

"Right." The man flicked his floppy hair aside and swallowed. "Um. You see, it's sort of a long story." He paused, thinking, before deciding, "You know what, I'll just, uh, be on my way..." He turned aside and began to scoot along the hall in a failed to both cover himself and remain unseen by any unexpected hallway roamers.

"No, wait, hold on." Molly sighed. The man's intentions seemed alright. Perhaps he'd just gotten locked out and needed a spare key... In his pants. Well, without his pants. And why the fez?

_Have you got a death wish? _She wondered to herself before beckoning him in. "Just... Just come in. But I'll warn you, I've got the police on speed-dial, and I'm very good friends with several well-skilled murderers." It's not like that was a lie, either.

The man breathed a sigh of relief and scrambled inside the apartment.

"Also I work in a morgue," Molly added, hoping to sound ominous.

The stranger laughed and stood awkwardly behind a table, hiding himself.

"Now then," he said. "Have you got any clothing around my size? Particularly men's clothing, though I've never worn a skirt before and I'm not one to judge."

"Uh." Molly blinked, stifling a laugh. She had a ridiculous man that she'd never met standing in the middle of her apartment. What on earth was she even thinking? "I think I've got some of Tom's stuff left here."

"Ah, yes," the man agreed. "Good old Tom. He sounds nice. Tell Tom thanks for his stuff."

"Um, yeah." Molly ran into the next room and tossed a box labeled 'Tom' towards the man.

"I've been meaning to mail those back to him," she called out, "but it doesn't matter. He's got plenty of clothes. You can change in there. But don't you touch a single thing, or I'll report you!"

Molly stared at her bedroom door. Nothing happened to her. Nothing ever happened to her. Things happened to the people _around _her. But nothing ever drastically changed her life.

And at this moment, she wasn't quite exactly sure how to handle.

She mustered up what she hoped was a voice of confidence and proclaimed, "I'm coming out now!" before thrusting the door open and strutting back into her living room.

The man was sitting on the couch of her room comfortably as if he owned the place. He might've looked respectable if not for his three-sizes-too-large outfit, complete with a long coat that trailed far past his ankles.

"Ah!" He smiled. "There you are. Hello."

Molly neared him cautiously. "Um... Hello."

"What's your name?" The man asked.

She debated for a moment whether to lie, before replying, "I'm Molly."

"Molly," the man repeated, gazing off. "Great. Good. Love a Molly. Thanks for your boyfriend's stuff, Molly."

"Ex-fiancé, actually," she corrected him. "What was your name?"

_Making small talk, now? _She asked herself. _That's it. You've officially lost it._

The stranger gave her a grin and crossed his legs comfortably. "I'm called the Doctor."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Now, why don't you click that little box down there and tell me what you thought?**

**- Impossible Oswin**

PS: Sorry guys, I know I haven't written anything in a really long time. I just got tumblr on top of a bunch of schoolwork and I've been seriously writer's blocked up.


End file.
